St. Anne's Church
St. Anne's Church is a Catholic church that is known as the "heart" of the French Quarter neighborhood of New Orleans where Father Kieran worked as a priest. The church was best known for being the site of a massacre by the aspiring priest, Sean O'Connell. He was driven to insanity by a witch's hex and brutally killed nine of his fellow seminary students before killing himself. The attic of the church was also used by Marcel Gerard as a residence and hide-out for Davina Claire following the uncompleted attempt of the Harvest ritual by the French Quarter Coven. The Church is also the birthplace of Hope Mikaelson and where Hayley Marshall was killed and initiated her transition into a hybrid. Attic For almost a year, Davina Claire lived in attic of St. Anne's Church, becoming her room to avoid the Harvest. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Davina temporarily stayed in the attic after being resurrected. Events Deaths *Sean O'Connell (killed by himself after he was hexed by Agnes) *Nine seminary students (beheaded by Sean O'Connell) *Agnes and three witches (killed by Elijah Mikaelson after their attempt to kill the unborn Hope Mikaelson) *Sabine Laurent and three unnamed witches (killed by Davina Claire after they attacked her and Camille O'Connell) *Kieran O'Connell (mercy-killed by Niklaus Mikaelson after being hexed and turned into a vampire). *Unnamed witch (decapitated by Niklaus Mikaelson to rescue Hayley and their child). *Hayley Marshall (killed by Monique Deveraux after her childbirth, inadvertently transformed into a hybrid due to Hope's blood). *Half of the parish in 1914 (killed by Kol Mikaelson) *The Strix members (killed by Marcel Gerard) *Dominic and the Hollow's followers (killed by Sofya Voronova, Klaus, and Elijah) *Emmett and his followers (killed by Hope) *Bill (indirectly killed by Hope when he was caught in the crossfire) Births *Hope Mikaelson (daughter of Klaus and Hayley, born as the French Quarter Coven held Hayley captive). Appearances Season One *''The Originals'' (Note: Director's Cut only; Attic/Davina's Room) *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' Trivia *Two unprecedented massacres have occurred inside St. Anne's Church. *In 1914, Kol killed everyone in the church during Sunday services to ensure the death of Dowager Fauline who was said to own the largest paragon diamond in New Orleans. *Finn Mikaelson was captured by Hayley and Camille in the church and handed over to Klaus and Elijah at the compound. *In For the Next Millennium, Marcel has established a fight club for his new vampires in St. Anne's Church, with Elijah as his sparring companion. *In The Bloody Crown, Vincent has reclaimed the church to use it as a sanctuary open up to any supernaturals who are tired of fighting. *Given that many witches have violently died here, it is most likely that it is marked with their power, thus making it a magical hot-spot; a source of immense power. *In Voodoo Child, the Hollow and her followers took over the church. Gallery StAnn6.0.png STAnn0.png Church0.png StAnn6.png ChurchNO.png ChurchTier.png Church5.png 1.9-kieran-and-the-council.png Kieran 2 TO 1x06.jpg ChurchConfess.png 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church 4.png 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church 3.png 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church 2.png 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church.png Klaus-drinks-a-flask-in-church.jpg Kieranklaushayley.jpg Davina and camille.jpg Camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg Klaus, Cami and Kieran.jpg|Klaus, Cami and Kieran Normal_TheOriginals122-0113.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0125.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0133.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0271.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0282.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0391.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0553.jpg TO411-001-St. Anne's Church Attic.png TO502-122-Freya-Klaus.png TO506-083-NOLA Witches.png TO508-113~Klaus~Rebekah~Elijah-Kol-Marcel.png TO510-107-Antoinette-Vampires.png TO510-145-St. Anne's Church.png TO510-149-Hope-Roman.png TO510-151-Klaus.png TO510-153-Hope-Vampires.png See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Churches